


Choke

by heartswells



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Emetophilia, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartswells/pseuds/heartswells
Summary: Ian’s presence was dangerous, and Max knew what awaited him.





	Choke

**Author's Note:**

> [repost from february] it’s ya bulimic girl kait, here to deliver the emeto.

Max winced as Ian’s fingers yanked through the wily knots in his hair, allowing his gaze to follow the pattern of each brush, hoping to ease the sting. He attempted to relax, to allow the scrape of Ian’s nails against his scalp to soothe him, but Ian’s presence was dangerous, and he knew what awaited him.

 

“Are you going to be a good boy?” Ian teased, prodding Max's lips with his fingers and forcing his teeth open. Ian scissored his fingers open as he retracted them from Max’s mouth, prompting Max to keep his mouth wide as he pulled his cock from his jeans. 

 

“Ready, princess?” He mocked before twisting Max’s hair in his fist and slamming his cock down his throat.

 

Max’s hands scrabbled at Ian’s thighs, clawing at his jeans as he desperately sought to shove away. The cacophony of sounds sputtering past Max’s lips were violently obscene, a series of gags and chokes and strangled pleas followed by streams of saliva and tears.

 

“Shh, baby, we’re just getting started,” Ian hummed, forcing Max to take it with his ruthless grip. He was a portrait of lust with wet eyes, hot skin, swollen, cheeks, and drooling lips. It was far too much for Ian to leave so  _ clean _ .

 

With neither warning nor hesitation, Ian snapped his hips, brutally attempting to make each thrust unbearably nauseating. Max couldn’t think; his body felt like violence. He was choking, consumed by the terrifying, desperate need for breaths he couldn’t receive as Ian mercilessly drove his cock down his throat. A horrific nausea threatened to erupt that Max was doing everything his could to prevent, but Ian was doing everything he could to extract. 

 

He vomited with a suddenness he couldn’t process, and all of a sudden, he felt a rancid hotness asphyxiating him.

 

“Spit,” Ian ordered, momentarily pulling out to allow the sludge of vomit to fall from Max’s mouth, before thrusting back in. He came hot and hard in Max’s mouth almost immediately, his semen swirling alongside the muck of vomit and spit still trapped in Max’s cheeks.

 

He kneeled, pulling Max into his lap with loving coos as he caught his breath. Max was a shuddering, sobbing wreck, and his hands immediately curled in Ian’s shirt as he nuzzled his neck, immersing himself in the miniature haven. Ian felt the ticklish warmth of his tears trickling down his neck and the harshness of Max’s breaths as he tried to calm himself, and smoothed his hand over Max’s back to calm him.

 

“Hey,” Ian soothed. “You did so good, baby.”

 

Max whimpered as Ian slipped his hand down his boxers, tenderly stroking him. Max’s eyes fluttered shut, and he whined, his body relaxing and falling limp in Ian’s hold. The endorphin-high from vomiting was still dancing in his blood, creating a warm, thoughtless dreaminess in his trembling body. He sunk into the pleasure as one sinks into sleep, his tired mind floating in Ian’s strokes; he came quickly, even at Ian’s languid pace, the pleasure too much for his exhausted body. Max groaned, content on sleeping then and there, as Ian started tugging them both to their feet. 

 

“Come on, love, you’ve got to eat something now.”


End file.
